Episode 9959 (23rd December 2019)
Plot The Underworld staff are stunned by the revelation that Gary is their new landlord. Fiz and Tyrone locate Jade in Victoria Street and insist she come home with them. Robert tells Michelle she's off the hook as he couldn't bring himself to shop her and Vicky. Emma lets Seb know that Alina was looking for him and that Amy said they were dating. Dev delivers Rita's tree and is obligated to set it up for her. Gary's bombshell has made Maria suspicious of him again. Gary explains that Derek was having cash flow problems and he maxed out his credit cards to pay the builders for him. Eventually Derek signed the factory unit over to him in lieu of payment. Gary makes out that he's the injured party as he's stuck with a factory he can't sell. Jade tells Fiz she's homeless until she finds another job and has no family she can turn to. Seb can't stop thinking about Alina. Emma thinks he's still in love with her and ends their relationship to free him. Nick and Sarah explore legal ways of ridding themselves of Gary. Gary summons Derek to the furniture shop where Derek attempts to blackmail him into handing over more money for his family holiday. Evelyn believes that Jade was angling to be taken in by Fiz, as she'd have no other reason to be hanging around Victoria Street. She doesn't trust her but Fiz and Tyrone are adamant she's to stay for Christmas. Emma is upset that lads never feel the same way when she falls for them. Michelle maintains to Robert that she doesn't know where Vicky is. Robert is depressed at the thought that he'll never see his child. Gary ties Derek up and leaves him overnight in the furniture shop so that he misses his flight to Florida with his kids. Rita decorates her Christmas tree by herself. As she does so, the tree falls over and knocks Rita off her stool, leaving her badly hurt. Gary gives Nick and Sarah a taste of what's to come by raising their rent, promising to do so every time they disrespect him. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Ed Bailey - Trevor Michael Georges *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Michael Bailey - Ryan Russell *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston Guest cast *Jade Rowan - Lottie Henshall *Derek Milligan - Craige Els Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *10a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Webster's Autocentre - Bodyshop *Victoria Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *Tina Maskell doubles for Barbara Knox in the scene where Rita Tanner falls over her in her flat. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gary lies to Maria that Derek ran into financial trouble, so he swooped in to save the workers' jobs; and Fiz and Tyrone drag Jade back to No 9. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,351,301 viewers (15th place). Category:2019 episodes